Cabinets for electrical and/or electronic equipment have taken many forms and the construction of these cabinets has varied from simple to complex. Size is also an important consideration in order to completely house the electrical and electronic components and elements which are increasing in number as components are decreased in size. Ease of assembly and sturdy construction are important features in the manufacture of electronic cabinets, and they must meet severe requirements regarding shock, vibration, electromagnetic intereference shielding and transportability in the case of military requirements. Removal of closure members to enable efficient servicing is a highly desirable feature of electronic cabinets. System growth is always an important factor to permit users to add additional electronic equipment to existing equipment and maintain the uniformity of configuration of the electronic cabinets, especially with regard to attractive appearance and functionality.